As on-chip density increases, as distances shrink, and as speeds increase, cross-talk between communication lines has become an ever-increasing problem. Cross-talk, however, is a well-known problem that has been examined for many years, creating several solutions. Examples of these solutions are the use of shielding, microstrips, and multi-mode transmission line theory, but each solution has drawbacks, which means that each is ill-suited for use in high-density on-chip communication lines. Therefore, there is a need for a way to reduce cross-talk.
An example of a conventional arrangement is Mensink et al., “Optimally-Placed Twists in Global On-Chip Differential Interconnects,” Proc. of ESSCIRC, Grenoble, France, 2005, pp. 475-478